Working with Smosh
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Kalel gets fired from Youtube, only for Anthony to offer her a job working for Smosh, but Smosh's videos are alot different than Kalel is used to, does she have what it takes to work for Smosh?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is as usual something random that popped into my head. and it kind of pokes abit of fun at Kalel's tendancy to switch channels when she's bored. So, this is jusy meant to be something lighthearted and as a small joke, I mean no disrespect to Kalel. Anyway, letsa go**

* * *

Fired.

She didn't even know Youtube could fire people, but apparantly they could. They'd strip you of your patnership, deactivated your multiple accounts if you had more than one, and well...pretty much didn't pay you, no matter how many subscibers/viewers you had.

_" Fired? what do you mean by fired?" She'd asked, having been called in to the CEO's office, she'd assumed he meant to talk to her and Anthony, but it turned out to be just her._

_" What we mean is Ms. Cullen is, Youtube is a business...a Youtuber's job is simple, yu're supposed to make videos about whatver you want, earn as many subscibers as possible, and well...we feel that WULAS, isn't attracting enough. We assumed that since Anthony from Smosh was going to be in it it would attract a number of views." Said the CEO_

_Kalel's jaw dropped, as she looked at him._

_" Have you seen how many views our videos have? We have a million subscribers."_

_" But Smosh has 14 million, so does Pewdiepie, anyone these days could have a million subscribers, but it isn't just that. You have a tendency to quit your channels and start a new one, how many channels do you plan to have until you finally plan to stick with one."_

_" I've only had five channels, QueenBeeuty, Cozplai, KalelnKabuki, WonderlandWardrobe and Wulas." She stopped and gave a small groan realizing she was proving his point._

_" I've had five but Smosh has six." She replied in defense._

_" But they actually upload and don't give on the channels." He replied, " Now, we're very sorry about this but you've been let go."_

_Kalel nodded and walked off, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She'd loved her job, it was amazing, the only reason she deleted accounts, and started new ones was because she didn't think some of them were good enough. She sighed, and wiped her tears as she headed home._

" Hey babe, how'd it go?" Asked Anthony, she sighed and told him everything.

" I didn't know Youtube could fire people."

" Well apparantly they can." She replied, leaning against the countertop. Anthony hugged her sympathetically he knew they were valid points, but he didn't like seeing Kalel like this. An idea formed in his head. He turned to Kalel and smiled softly, gently kissing her forehead.

" How about you come work for Smosh then?" He asked.

" What?" She replied looking up at him strangely.

" Yeah, you can model our merchandise, act in the videos, do makeup, or edit...I can talk to Ian, and-"

" You don't have to." Said Kalel looking up at Anthony, she really, really didn't want him going through all that extra trouble for her. Anthony shook his head.

" I want to, besides, thisway we don't have to give up WULAS and you can still vlog." He replied, Kalel paused for a second. It was nice, but she had mixed feelings about it.

" I'll think about it." She replied, he nodded and kissed her forehead. After dinner they sat on the couch and watched tv, Kalel was busy mulling it over in her head. On the one hand there were going to be a ton of jobs available, and she would still be doing Youtube just under the Smosh name, she'd be working with her boyfriend, and other friends.

But, Anthony worked long hours, having to drive five hours to Sacramento and back, and unlike her videos Smosh operated on a tight schedual, each video had to be up on a specific day, not just on Youtube but on Smosh's website, it was alot of work, considering they had to have all of these videos done by a certain day. Lunch/Gametime, Gamebang, Main channel vids, Ianisbored, and many more.

She recalled what the CEO said, about how she'd quit on things...which was what many of her haters said about her too. She narrowed her eyes, well she was going to prove them wrong. She was going to show that she could focus on one thing, then maybe she'd get her partnership and everything back.

Besides, she could edit, or do makeup, or model the Smosh Merch, like Anthony said. She turned to Anthony.

" Babe, is that offer still open?" She asked, Anthony looked at her and nodded.

" Yeah, its open." Said Anthony, she smiled and cuddled up to him. After they finished, Anthony called Ian, and told him.

" _Sure, she can work here." Said Ian cheerfully._

" Great, we'll be there tommorrow." He hung up with Ian, and turned to Kalel who was waiting anxiouly.

" We start tommorrow." Said Anthony, she squealed and glomped him happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so how about those latest chapters huh? XD, anywho here is the next chapter in Working with Smosh, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Kalel groaned as Anthony gently rubbed her shoulder and shook it slightly. She drowzily looked up, to see him having just woken up as well. He yawned and stretched, as she looked at the clock...it was five in the morning.

" Babe, why are we up so early?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

" To get ready, we have to be in Sacramento remember?" He replied, rubbing his own eyes. She paused for a second when she recalled how she'd been fired, and was now working for Smosh. She yawned and stretched, she wasn't used to waking up this early.

" I'm so tired." Said Kalel, Anthony smiled and sat on the bed hugging her tenderly and kissing her forehead.

" I know, I'll make breakfeast." He replied, she nodded and leaned against him fighting to stay awake. He kissed her again, before going downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and after getting dressed, and putting on makeup. She and Anthony took their breakfeast to go as they drove.

" Oh my god is that the sunrise?" She asked, seeing the sun beginning to rise. Anthony chuckled at her expression and nodded. She groaned and tried to catch up on the missed sleep, when finally after five hours of driving they were at the Smosh HQ.

" Hey guys." Said Ian cheerfully.

" Hey man."

" Hey Ian."

" Hey Kalel, sorry about what happened, but its great to have you working here." Said Ian, She smiled and nodded.

" Thanks." She replied with a small smile.

" Ok babe, so basically you'll be doing makeup." Said Anthony, Kalel nodded makeup was her thing, she'd started out making makeup tutorials so obviously this was most fitting.

" Ok, um whats the video?" She asked, listening as Ian and Anthony told he what the video was about. Finally, after they read the scripts, read through them and rehearsed several times, it was Kalel's hob to do makeup. She put on the green apron with the Smosh logo on it, where she had all of her makeup essentials in the pockets as well as what was on the small stand.

Unfortunately the only other person she'd put makeup on was Anthony, and currently someone else was putting on his makeup.

" Ok Kalel make me look sexy." Teased Ian, making a small joke to make her feel less nervous. She gave a small giggle when Anthony replied jokingly.

" We'd be here the whole day then if she tried doing that." Ian scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes.

" Whatever dude, you're just jelly." He replied. Kalel smiled and tried her best to apply the moisturizer and concealer while trying not to get any on Ian's beard.

" Ok, so we're going to add abit of shimmer if thats ok." Said Kalel, taking a bottle and shaking it. Ian furrowed his brow and looked at her quizzically, as did the other makeup person. Anthony smiled at her, she held up the bottle recalling her using that for the 'Girlfriend does my makeup tag' they did for WULAS

" Its supposed to make your face look shiny and perfect." She explained. " Plus, since you're going for the prince charming look, you want to accent certain features to give you the fairytale, princely look."

" Are you a blogger?" Asked the makeup person working on Anthony. Kalel immediately flushed, realizing she'd been talking aloud as if talking to a camera.

" I...was..." She replied, with a small nod.

Ian cleared his throat and looked in the mirror.

" Oh hey, my face does look all nice and shiny." Said Ian, with a smile, Kalel smiled and highfived him. Anthony smiled he was glad she felt comfortable here. He and Ian went infront of the camera acting the scenes while fumbling over a line from time to time. Kalel was busy doing the makeup for the other actors and actresses in the other sketches for their latest.

'If it were real' series. She bit her lip and smiled as Ian dressed in Princely attire bent down to kiss the girl in the gown on the bed...when Anthony interrupted him.

" Dude, you know she'd in a coma right?" He asked.

" Yeah, but at least I don't think a fish is an actual mermaid." He retorted, Kalel, gave a small giggle as Anthony held up a fake fish and delivered his line, She'd only ever been on the set of A Smosh video a few times. One as Jigglypuff in one of their Pokemon vids, another as Anthony's wife in one of their how-to vids...oh the irony of that one. And when they were celebrating five million Smoshers.

Finally it was breaktime for Lunch, Kalel sat in the chair and sighed.

" Tired babe?" Asked Anthony playfully.

" Totally, I've been standing all day, and my arms are tired." She replied, before smiling softly. " Thanks though for hiring me."

" You're welcome." Said Anthony, kissing her forehead.

" After this we're going back to my place to film us in the couch there for the intro." Explained Ian, as he, and Anthony took Kalel to another part of the Smosh HQ, not far from where they were filming. Kalel nodded, and smiled as they began to order some lunch and film a Lunchtime with Smosh.

" Hey guys..wh-whats this we're not driving?" Asked Anthony, Ian gasped, rather loudly making them chuckle.

" Yeah, we're filming a super secret video that'll be out soon, and we hope you guys will like it. But for now-"

" Woah hold up you douche, we forgot to mention our special guest." Said Ian, jokingly, Anthony looked at the camera in mock confusion.

" Special guest? why, is this she?" He asked, pointing the camera to Kalele who giggled and waved to the camera.

" Why indeed it is!" Exclaimed Ian.

" For those of you who don't know this is my girlfriend Kalel, and she will be joining us in this edition od Lunchtime with Smosh." Said Anthony,

* * *

**And stop there...so what should they get to eat? Also, please send in some Twitter Questions XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey everyone so thank you for your Twitter questions and suggestions, Ilurved all of them, and here we are at the latest chapter of working for Smosh, and here is an awesome, Lunchtime with Smosh XD**

* * *

" Today, we're gonna try Thai Food again, hopefully, its not as spicy as last time." Said Ian, Kalel giggled remembering that particular episode.

" And we called someone to go get us food, because we're such fatasses who can't get it ourselves." Joked Anthony, before pointing the camera at Kalel. " Except for you babe, you're fabulous."

" Nice save casanova." Teased Ian, making the couple chuckle.

" So, Kalel is now working for Smosh, tell them how much it sucks working for us." Teased Anthony, pointing the camera at Kalel, who snickered and said Jokingly.

" Do you want me to tell all the dirty little secrets, like all of the hidden stash of -?"

" Shh no one was supposed to know that." Teased Ian, before pointing the camera back to Kalel.

" No, its awesome, " Said Kalel, flashing a thumbs up at the camera, they goofed around some more before finally Wes arrived with their food and handed it to them.

" Thanks Wes, oh hey Wes,this is my girlfriend Kalel, she's joined the Smosh Crew now." Said Anthony, Kalel smiled and waved at the editor shyly. Wes smiled and waved back.

" Hello fair maiden, and welcome to the Smosh crew." Said Wes, with a small smile. She smiled, and nodded he turned and walked away, leaving them to eat their food.

" We got our food!, now first bite!" Exclaimed Ian, before he, Anthony and Kalel took their first bites. Although Kalel's was slightly more reserved than Ian and Anthony's. After some witty banter it was time for Twitter Questions. She smiled as Anthony sang the Finding Twitter Questions song whilst lookingthrough his phone.

" What color does a Smurf turn when it chokes?"

" Purple." Said Ian, with the most serious expression ever. Kalel tilted her ead to the side.

" What if like its the opposite of us, and when they choke they turn human flesh colored?" She asked, Ian and Anthony gasped dramatically.

" What if that is true?" Asked Anthony, before awnsering the next question.

" What does Kalel think of Ianthony?"

The guys turned to Kalel who gave a small giggle.

" Its fun to tease Anthony with, trust me Mel and I are always bringing up random fanfics and teasing them...some of them are disturbing though like Milk or Carrot." She repled, looking very disturbed, the guys gave groans of disgust.

" Why do you read those?" Asked Anthony. Kalel shrugged in response and laughed as the guys shook their heads.

" Are you pregnant?"

Kalel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Do I seriously look pregnant to you? " Asked Kalel, opening her arms as Ian panned down to show her flat, toned stomach. Clearly she was not pregnant, Anthony chuckled and went behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I'm Pretty sure if I were pregnant, the name of the video would be, Kalel is Pregnant or something...like seriously?" She replied, making the guys chuckle.

" Ok, last one, do a yoga pose." Each of them took turns trying and failing to do a yoga pose, finally it was over and after giving the final ratings Ian ended it. After finishing their food, they went back, where Kalel now had o take off the makeup for the actors as they were finishing up shooting the video.

Though now they had to pack everything up, so they could go to the Smosh house and film the intro/outro of the video. Everyone was rushing, and Kalel had to hurry to get a few makeup utensils as well as clear everything up and grab her stuff. Finally, they were at the Smosh house setting everything up, Kalel was putting conceler on Ian yet again.

" Oh shit." She mumbled.

" What?" Asked Ian, as she immediately grabbed a towl and dabbed at a spot.

" I accidently got some concealer on your beard." Said Kalel, as she tried wiping it off only to make it slightly worse.

"Its ok, I'll deal with it, its not the first time thats happened." Said Ian, seeing how frustrated she was getting. Kalel looked over at him, expecting him to get mad .

" Really?" She asked, he smiled and nodded. She sighed, in relief as he and Anthony went and shot the intro and the outro as well as a few bonus scenes, and deleted scenes. Finally, when shooting was done, Kalel took off the apron and handed it to one of the crew members as they left the house.

" Not bad for your first day." Said Ian, patting her shoulder.

" You did good babe." Said Anthony, Kalel smiled feeling exhausted. She wasn't used to getting up so early, as well as rushing to and fro, everywhere. And this was only day one.


End file.
